Daniel Mossle
Daniel Mossle Jr. is the Coroner of the Townville Police Department. Profile Daniel is the Coroner of the Townville Police Department, who performs autopsies on the corpses the player finds in every case. He is a man with a light brown skin color. He has wavy black hair. When he's at the laboratory, he wears a lab coat with an embroidery of the Townville Police Department logo. Daniel also wears a gold chain and a light blue shirt underneath. When he becomes the player's partner, he wears a blue short-sleeved t-shirt with a badge of the police department logo. He likes his partners and is really friendly. Daniel always appreciates any help or effort his team partners can do for him. Sometimes he says some weird things that make people look at him in a weird way, specially Lindsey. He is often impressed at murders in which the killer has a good aim and put a bullet right at the victim's heart or any other vital organ. It is known that he is claustrophobic. Daniel partnered the player twice in the fourth district as he grew up there and knows a lot about the gang war currently going on there. Notable Case Events *Case #1, The Murdered Milker: Daniel met the player for the first time in this investigation, when he autopsied Facondo Di Giappo's body. *Case #7, Bullets Above: Evan was shocked to see Daniel at the crime scene during the investigation. In fact, he travelled himself to the Di Giappo farm because he had to do some really hard efforts trying to deduce the killer's height, as Steve Zasts had shot Cecilia from her apartment roof. *Case #17, Dead End: Daniel helped the player in one task, examining some skin cells from the killer. Daniel had found the sample in Jared's lips, which ended up there because he kissed the killer. *Case #34, Guns In The Backyard: As he grew up in the Residential Zone as a Hades child, Alan Smith assigned him to be the player's partner in any case related to the gang war. This was one of such cases, so Evan was left out of the murder investigation and Daniel teamed up with the player. *Case #37, Off With The Head: The leaders of both gangs noticed that the police had a mole, which was in fact Daniel. *Case #39, Dress The Veins: Daniel declared having a particular interest in Dr. Cyanide's plan. *Case #41, Killing In The Borderline: Chief Smith put Daniel in Franco Baldebin's murder investigation to be the player's partner due to his deep knowledge about gangs. Daniel revealed that his mother had died in a home accident though he suspected her death was incidental. He mentioned she was called Jessica. He also found out that Ash's ex-wife and mother of his sons was a woman called Myriam, who left her family to marry a rich businessman. *Case #44, Demise In Fresh Air: During a conversation the team was having, Daniel mentioned his mother died from poisoning but was interrupted by Gino Reina so he wasn't able to give more details. *Case #46, Economic Studies Of Death: Daniel partnered the player for a short time to look for a Spanish fly around the university, which belonged to an entomologist who was also a lecturer. Daniel mentioned that his last pet had been a little parrot which died. He adopted the beetle as a new pet with its previous owner's permission. Family It is known that Daniel's mother died in a tragic but suspicious accident at home. Daniel actually thinks that someone caused her death. Her name was Jessica, but her maiden name hasn't been revealed yet. Daniel himself said that Jessica died poisoned. Analysis |-| Countryside = Case #1: The Murdered Milker * Facondo's body (00:00:03) Case #2: Riverside Slaughter * James's body (18:00:00) Case #3: Decease Behind The Trees * Jacqueline's body (18:00:00) Case #4: The Crimes At Work * Robert's body (18:00:00) Case #5: Can't Touch This * Linda's body (18:00:00) * Powder (04:00:00) * Molecules (06:00:00) Case #6: Shoot, Carry, Hang * Darren's body (18:00:00) * Gun (02:00:00) Case #7: Bullets Above * Cecilia's body (18:00:00) Case #8: Within The Fire * Craig's body (18:00:00) Case #9: Arabian Poison * Hafeez's body (18:00:00) Case #10: Swimming Dead * Victoria's body (18:00:00) Case #11: Murder Behind Bars * Rico's body (18:00:00) |-|Commercial Area = Case #12: Bake My Body * Scalpel (06:00:00) * Stephen's body (18:00:00) Case #13: End Of The Flight * Uriel's body (18:00:00) Case #14: The Corpse Which Smelled Right * Victim's body (18:00:00) * Cash register (06:00:00) Case #15: Jewels Of Death * Lauren's body (18:00:00) * Precious jewel (00:30:00) Case #16: Evil Dinner * Head (10:00:00) * Joey's body (18:00:00) Case #17: Dead End * Victim's body (18:00:00) Case #18: Buried With Roses * Victim's body (18:00:00) Case #19: Purchase A Murder * Yale's body (18:00:00) Case #20: Souvenirs For A Grave * Zoe's body (18:00:00) Case #21: Rocky Knife * Walter's body (18:00:00) * Bloody rock (06:00:00) Case #22: Sweep The Eyes * Carlton's body (18:00:00) |-| Downtown = Case #23: Greed Of The Treasures * Josephine's body (18:00:00) Case #24: Newspaper In Blood * Kellin's body (18:00:00) Case #25: Red Waters * Worm (06:00:00) * Daniel's body (18:00:00) Case #26: Hoist The Dead * Victim's body (18:00:00) * Rope (06:00:00) Case #27: Sudden Death * Victim's body (18:00:00) Case #28: A Lethal Campaign * Alberto's body (18:00:00) Case #29: Jump To Hell * Barry's body (18:00:00) Case #30: Climb Out The Culvert * Christian's body (18:00:00) * DNA (03:00:00) Case #31: Wardrobed Corpse * Robert's body (18:00:00) Case #32: White Ghoulish Nurses * Joe's body (18:00:00) * Bottle of cyanide (06:00:00) Case #33: Fishy Tastes * Meat slices (03:00:00) * Victim's legs (12:00:00) * Head (10:00:00) |-|Residential Zone = Case #34: Guns In The Backyard * Ramon's body (18:00:00) Case #35: A Cake To Die For * Hansel's body (18:00:00) Case #36: Soccer And Firecrackers * Kelvin's body (18:00:00) Case #37: Off With The Head * Victim's body (18:00:00) * Head (06:00:00) Case #38: Up The Roof * Arnold's body (18:00:00) Case #39: Dress The Veins * Paula's body (18:00:00) Case #40: Suspended Match * Herman's body (18:00:00) Case #41: Killing In The Borderline * Franco's body (18:00:00) * Snake (12:00:00) Case #42: The Parking Lot Of Homicides * Hank's body (18:00:00) * Rock (10:00:00) Case #43: The Restaurant Phantom * George's body (18:00:00) * Substance (03:00:00) Case #44: Demise In Fresh Air * Harry's body (18:00:00) |-| Cultural Center = Case #45: The Heinous Painting * Simon's body (18:00:00) Case #46: Economic Studies Of Death * Homer's body (18:00:00) * Mosquitoes (12:00:00) Case #47: Yoga Killers * Gabriel's body (18:00:00) Case #48: Blue Blood * Bill's body (18:00:00) Trivia * The names of Herman Yoth (Case #14), Jared Mangrim (Case #17), Ashton Fox (Case #18), Martin Darejam (Case #26), Florence Adams (Case #27) and Manuel Prada (Case #37) aren't included in the analyses as the player might have not found the victim's identity yet at the time of viewing the autopsies results. * Daniel took the place of Sabrina in one analysis during the events of Case #26 and Case #43. * During Case #47, he revealed that he actually had romantic feelings for Jenette Yodes, his friend who was arrested for murder. Appelations Category:Townville content